


Ключик и замочек

by MirraStone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Немного о развлечениях городских русалок. Написано по заявке "Свадебные замки снимают с моста русалки (из славянской мифологии девы-утопленницы) и в семье начинаются ссоры и т.п."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Ключик и замочек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2015 за команду fandom urban fantasy story 2015.  
> Автору заявки и моей семье

Счастливые новобрачные улыбались в камеру, вешая маленький красный замочек на ажурный мост, раскинувшийся над небольшой речушкой в центре города. Подергав пару раз для проверки, невеста весело рассмеялась и обняла жениха, который размахнулся и выкинул связку ключиков прямо в реку. Те вошли в воду практически бесшумно, гости зааплодировали то ли удачному броску, то ли закончившейся традиционной церемонии, то ли тому, что скоро они, наконец, отправятся в ресторан. Камера выключилась, улыбки перестали быть такими жизнерадостными, и толпа участников свадьбы отправилась дальше.  
— И жили они долго и счастливо, — донесся тихий голос из-под моста.  
— И умерли в один день, — ехидно ответил невидимый собеседник.  
— Она случайно отравила его борщом, а он плохо прибил шкафчик в спальне. И вот досада — упал шкафчик прямо на безутешную вдову, которая искала что-нибудь черное в своем гардеробе. Черепно-мозговая травма, мгновенная смерть…  
— Все так банально, — третий голосок, скучающий. — И ни один из них не утопился… Вот почему в твоих историях никто никогда не топится, а?  
Раздался звук, как будто бы кто-то ударил веслом по воде, и гладь реки пошла рябью.  
— Да потому что нам троим тут тесно! Речка узкая, неглубокая, вокруг дома одни, магазины, а мостов, чтобы под ними прятаться можно было, — раз-два и обчелся. Куда нам четвертую-то?  
— Да, ты права… Пошалим сегодня, девочки? — голосок стал игривым и уже не таким скучающим.  
— Пошалим! — из-под моста донесся заливистый женский смех. Проходящая мимо парочка удивленно оглянулась, но так и не поняла, откуда тот доносился.

***

На город опустилась ночь. Огни в окнах погасли, лишь редкие светящиеся окошки напоминали о том, что пленники интернета страдают от своей зависимости еще и по ночам.  
Свет из окон падал на гладь реки, уже не такую спокойную, как утром. Иногда тишину города тревожили странные звуки: опытные рыбаки, заслышав их, удовлетворенно улыбались и радовались, что, несмотря на экологию в городе, рыба в реке водится! И она действительно водилась, правда, съедалась раньше, чем успевала попасть на крючок хитрого дядьки с удочкой.  
— Мариш, ты чего там так долго? Глаза потеряла?  
Раздался громкий «бульк», и над водой показалась женская голова с симпатичным личиком и зелеными волосами.  
— А ты сама попробуй среди этой горы ключей нужный найти. Там же их сотни…  
— Ладно, давай я, — послышался печальный вздох, и из-под моста выплыла еще одна обладательница светло-зеленой шевелюры. Она подплыла к своей подруге и нырнула на глубину — лишь рыбий хвост плеснул по зеркальной поверхности реки, обрызгав Маришку водой, которую та будто бы и не заметила.  
— Как думаешь, найдет? — обратилась Марина к еще одной русалке, прятавшейся под мостом.  
— Анка-то? Конечно. Она ж как собака, даже лучше — еще и в воде запахи чует. А эта невеста такое количество духов на себя вылила, что… О, вон она!  
Анка вынырнула на поверхность и игриво улыбнулась, демонстрируя подругам маленькую связку ключиков.  
— Никогда не понимала, зачем их по три сразу продают, — пробурчала Марина, расстроенная своей неудачей.  
— Один — жениху, второй — невесте, а третий — новоиспеченной теще. На случай, если кто-то из них решит брак разрушить, — пожала плечами третья и направилась к середине моста. Именно там новобрачные повесили свой гарант семейного счастья.  
Мостик был невысоким, поэтому русалке ничего не стоило дотянуться до столбиков, поддерживающих перила, и ухватиться за них.  
— Чего замерли? Помогайте! — окликнула она своих подружек. Те подплыли поближе и приподняли русалку над водой, помогая ей взобраться на мост.  
— Кажется, Светланке пора начинать есть меньше рыбки, — прошептала Марина, за что мгновенно получила кончиком хвоста по лицу. — Вредина!  
— Ключ давай, — скомандовала сидящая на перилах русалка. В свете луны ее можно было бы принять за обычную девушку, если бы не длинный хвост, что заменял ей ноги. И все равно она была прекрасна.  
Уже через минуту нужный замочек был найден и снят с перил. Светлана плюхнулась в воду под одобрительные аплодисменты подружек.  
— Ну что, Владимир плюс Александра? Не будет вам «долго и счастливо»! — воскликнула Маришка и кинула замочек подальше в реку, где его не смогла бы найти ни одна невеста, кроме утопленницы, пожалуй.

***

На небе грянул гром, но пара молодых не обратила на это особого внимания — в июле грозы бывают часто.  
— Твоя тетка по линии матери практически ничего не положила, — недовольно произнес новоиспеченный муж, вытаскивая из тощего конверта пару купюр. — Зато съела почти все бутерброды с икрой.  
— Зато она не пела матерные песни и не уснула лицом в салате. Знаешь, я всегда думала, что это такой словесный оборот, но твой отец действительно это сделал! Я даже слышала, как он всхрапнул!  
— Не трогай моего отца! Он нам квартиру подарил!  
— Однушку на отшибе, с кухней в шесть квадратов!  
— Зато подарил!  
Молодоженов ожидала бурная первая брачная ночь. И древняя магия обычного замочка уже ничем не могла им помочь. А шаловливые русалки поджидали следующих молодоженов, доверивших судьбу своей семьи магии, а не друг другу. 


End file.
